


Cygnet Reject

by g_pulchra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Volleyball, akaashi keiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_pulchra/pseuds/g_pulchra
Summary: [akaashi keiji x ballerina!reader ] — swans are such graceful, beautiful creatures that went unnoticed by many- just like you. in his eyes, no doubt, he knew that a very few amount of people could understand the phenomenal beauty and love that you radiated; that included him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

You let yourself fall into the arms of your lover, your face buried in his chest as his hands trailed down your back. You could feel yourself fall deeper in love with every hug you received from him, and he was absolutely enamored with how you melted in his arms. He knew how hard you worked to perfect this performance, and it paid off. The beads of sweat that dribbled down your forehead in nervousness as you began with the first position, and went forward from there. 

The turns, the darts, the way you extended your leg off the floor to the back of your body- all of it was absolutely mesmerizing to him. He never thought he would ever be interested in such a thing like ballet, but as he grew more attached to you over several years he found ballet to be so bewitching. He was always delighted to go to your performances, though he never expressed his joy much.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered in your ear as the two of you hugged. He always told you this after your performances, never failing to make you fluster. It was something not many people tell you in life, so every time your lover had told you that it made your stomach do flips and your heart flutter and beat faster. 

Akaashi Keiji was a very smart man, but he had no romantic intelligence whatsoever. If you wanted a kiss from him, you'd have to ask or give him one instead. Same thing with holding hands- some days you'd offer your hand and he'd just stare at your palm in confusion, typically leading to you just putting your hand behind your back in a sheepish manner.

But as soon as he pulled apart from you, slightly breaking the hug, you looked up, your eyes making direct contact with his. He used his hand to tilt your face closer to his, and you could feel his hot breath against his skin. His thumb slightly caressed your chin, and his lips slowly brushed against yours, and you leaned in to seal the kiss. 

It was the first time Akaashi Keiji had kissed you without having you ask. It didn't seem like a big deal, but to him it was. He never bothered doing anything with love or relationships in college until he met you. 

"Thank you."

It was so surreal to him to be with someone like you. Especially since he did reject you the first time you had asked him to go out with him. 

You packed up your things and changed into a simple white tracksuit, and the two of you left the building. As the two of you were getting in the car and you both closed the doors and got settled in the seats, you let out a large exhale.

"Swan House?" You inquired, smiling at your boyfriend. The Swan House was your favorite ice cream shop, having the most unique and delicious flavors; they even sold milk tea and appetizers. What was there not to love?

Akaashi nodded, "Sure. Anything is fine."

Your smile only got bigger when you noticed the tiniest upward movement of his mouth, resembling a small smile. 

"You got it," you replied, grasping the steering wheel and slowly driving your way out of the parking lot. You began to drive towards your favorite ice cream place with your lover, creating new memories with him along the way as you sang loudly to the radio and he quietly chuckled at how giddy you were.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi would never be the type to get jealous; he never thought much about things that wouldn't affect him in the long run. It was a surprise to him when he felt a new kind of emotion swirling inside him, punching his gut and pulling at his heart when he saw you talking to another guy that you'd known since elementary school. Of course, Akaashi trusted you with every fiber of his being, and he knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt your relationship with him. 

He knew that if you liked that guy more than him, you'd go with him. You wouldn't be with Akaashi if that was the case- but he couldn't help feeling such sensations. You had all the power in the world to leave Akaashi whenever you wanted, and he knew that.

It hurt Akaashi to know that you shared more memories with your friend than you did with your lover, but that wasn't Akaashi's fault. He was aware of that. He met you his freshman year of college, and you had been dating him since then. He saw the small smiles you gave your friend as the two of you caught up with each other; you were on a date with Akaashi until you bumped into your best friend from your childhood and adolescent years.

Akaashi Keiji knew that you gave him bigger grins and smiles and louder laughs than you did to your friend, but it still created some small wound on his heart. He wanted to create more memories with you, for the rest of his life. And he hoped you planned on staying with him to make memories as well. 

"This is Akaashi Keiji, my boyfriend," you introduced your lover to your tall blond friend. Akaashi nodded and shook hands with your friend.

"Nice to meet you!" Your friend giddily said, and Akaashi instantly knew why the two of you were friends. It wasn't that he didn't want you to have friends- that wasn't the case at all- he just wanted to make sure you were always happy with him, despite the immense difference in personality. You were charismatic and very amiable with a calming aura yet somehow so beautifully chaotic. Your friend seemed super bubbly and gregarious, as if he still lived in his elementary school years.

"Likewise," Akaashi replied in a composed manner. So many thoughts raced throughout Akaashi's head yet no other words escaped his mouth. He wanted to know so much about you, but he already knew everything just from being in love with you. Just from you being in love with him. It was a connection that allowed him to be the best he possibly could with the encouragement from another person.

He came to the sudden insight that he wasn't jealous of your friend, he simply wished he shared many more memories with you when he was younger. He wish he met you during his volleyball years. He wished you were able to watch him play and support him. He could dwell on all the lovely scenarios all day long, and that was uncharacteristic of him to do. You held a special place in his heart, and it drove him wild.

He never said anything about it though. 

"It was great talking to you, [Name]," your friend told you, and you waved goodbye. 

As your friend disappeared around the corner, you turned to your lover and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry Keiji, thank you for letting me catch up with Jarik. He just came back from Russia after visiting his family."

"All the way from Russia?" Akaashi inquired, earning a nod from you.

You opened your mouth to speak, but then your eyes landed upon one of the greatest treasures in existence. Other than Akaashi, of course.

"Keiji, a cat cafe!" You whispered in excitement, holding in your squeals of awe and exhilaration. "Let's go!"

Akaashi let out a small chuckle. You grasped your boyfriend's hand and he knew his heart made a loud thump and started beating faster when he came in contact with your skin.

It was such a small yet such an immense feeling, and he loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was your twenty-first birthday, and instead of having a party, you spent the entire day with your boyfriend. Your family was puzzled at how you didn't want to celebrate your birthday, but you simply shook your head and laughed at their inquiries. 

I want to spend the day with Keiji, was all you'd say. And when you told your lover this, he could feel his face turning red, immensely flustered at what you had said to him. You finally met his best friend, Bokuto Koutarou, and easily got along with him. He was a loud man with monochromatic hair that defied gravity- you poked fun at him about it all the time since then. 

The day mainly consisted of you and Akaashi watching his volleyball clips from when he was in high school, and you were absolutely amazed at how good he was.

You had asked him why he didn't join Bokuto in playing college volleyball, and he got quiet. He talked about how there were many more setters that are better than him with stronger incentives, more physical strength, more passion for the sport than he did; that the team wouldn't be missing out on much. He decided to no longer dwell on volleyball, only recalling the positives. 

"One day we should play beach volleyball," you quietly said to him, your head laying on his chest as he fiddled with your hair gently. You took deep breaths, closing your eyes and letting your body relax. Akaashi slowly nodded, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the thought of being at the beach with you. 

The sun's warm rays against his back as he played in the frigid and numbing water with you. His heart swelled with endearment, and he let out small hums as he wrapped one of his arms around you and pulled you closer to his face.

"Beach volleyball sounds nice," was all he said. You smiled widely, exhaling deeply. 

"I have the upcoming weekend off," you replied, "I can pick you up after your classes."

Akaashi's heart began to beat faster. The two of you eventually came to an agreement, leading to small kisses and intertwined fingers, subdued laughter and wide grins. You both continued to watch your favorite horror movie, the sunlight peering through the blinds slowly dimming as time passed by. 

Akaashi suddenly held you a bit tighter, pursing his lips before opening his mouth to speak.

"I love you."

You were sent into a trance with the mellow tone of his voice, your lips cracking into a cheerful smile.

"I love you too, Keiji."

Everyday, you wake up with more love than ever for Akaashi through your same old heart; and only a few people understand the purely subjective nature of the phenomenon of love.

end. 

**Author's Note:**

> * my work is also published on quotev @ pulchra *


End file.
